


【瑜昉】精疲力尽 06

by yanqiaoqiao



Category: RPS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 08:25:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15681675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanqiaoqiao/pseuds/yanqiaoqiao





	【瑜昉】精疲力尽 06

06

严格来说都是两人的第二次。

先是黄景瑜拒绝了尹昉的口交，毕竟在日本那晚确实弄得他不舒服，比起这个尹昉脱光衣服躺在床上大方展示身体的样子就已经让他硬得流水。

仍然做了很多前戏，把尹昉舔了个遍，每个毛孔都填上一层黄景瑜的涎液。身上散发着同样的沐浴乳香味，鼻尖顶开臀缝将舌头舔上深处的小孔时，尹昉张口的呻吟变得又甜又脆，因为跪趴而凹陷的腰肢也弯成了水里倒映的拱桥的模样。

“我也想舔你。”尹昉扭过头，红着眼睛露出渴望。

但是那根舌头湿乎乎地钻进他体内，两边的臀肉被掰得极开，黄景瑜热情又饥渴地讨好他，啧啧水声里尹昉也忍不住摇晃起了屁股，像是要夹住那截软嫩的舌尖，好叫他舔得更深。

“舒服吗？”黄景瑜伏在他背上问，手指已经裹着厚厚的润滑液插了进去。  
尹昉这次适应得不错，指腹堪堪擦过某个凸点时腰椎一阵酥麻，立刻给出了动情地回应，“舒服…啊…”他原本还存了些互相服务的精神，现在却只想黄景瑜赶紧换上他的大肉棒来伺候他。

“快…从正面来。”  
尹昉等不及了，翻身躺下后主动勾起腿弯敞开来，露出湿黏泛着水光的后穴。黄景瑜被他艳欲渐盛的脸庞蛊惑，阴茎耸胀在股间，不断有前液从顶端流下。平日里显得认真甚至有几分禁欲味道的男人，一旦解禁后却很是要命。

黄景瑜撸了把热烘烘的发丛，胸背已泌出一层细密的汗，低头将成熟傲人的尺寸慢慢推进孔洞里。肠壁湿腻烫热，夹得黄景瑜连连呼气，有汗液从额头流至眼皮，垂坠成珠状倏然滴落，这幅样子映在尹昉眼里分外性感，被破开的涨痛似乎也因为对方的满足而得到缓解。

但果然还是很煎熬，尤其当黄景瑜习惯整根抽出又插入的大幅冲撞时，肛口被磨得火辣辣的疼。尹昉没一会儿就承受不住地喊停。

“不…不要这样。”他抵住他的胸口，尾音里带上了细软的哭腔，听得黄景瑜下腹一紧，只得忍住狠干的冲动。他汗湿的手掌来回抚摸尹昉挂在他腰间的大腿，嗓子又哑又沉，“你缠得我这么紧，我忍不住。”  
尹昉耳根一热，慌忙松开勾缠在黄景瑜腰背上的脚踝，难掩满脸的绯红，“我不是故意的。”

怎么会这么坦诚又热烈。

黄景瑜伸舌舔去尹昉快要溢出眼角的泪花，一手垫起尹昉圆润的臀，性器嵌入半截后开始克制地抽动。来回努力了几分钟，尹昉的眉头在顶到某块软肉时盈盈舒展，肠壁更是敏感地颤缩。

“刚…刚才那下很舒服。”尹昉抖着唇，激动地想要圈住黄景瑜，却被一把捉住手腕扣在头顶，同时脖颈高高地仰起，“啊！”

配合他的一声尖叫，阴茎脱缰般地在他的腿间急速耸动。尹昉被顶得头皮发麻，饱硕的龟头密集地碾过那块软肉，随着黄景瑜砸在他胸口上的热汗，快意近乎沸腾地流窜全身。

“哈…啊啊……慢一点……”  
尹昉被撞得泪眼朦胧，发出啜泣般的喘息，湿红的唇瓣像沾了娇艳欲滴的花液，惹得黄景瑜重重地堵住他，唇舌浓烈纠缠的同时，一只大手用力揉捏他的臀肉，很快将他的屁股干得滚烫火热。

太激烈了，从没想到身心已饥渴到如此程度，摇晃的床铺，放荡的肉体，淫靡的水声，一切都在罔顾羞耻的迎合里溺毙于情潮。

“是谁说我技术烂的？”  
黄景瑜甩了甩汗湿的浏海，挺直腰杆一下一下地干着尹昉的软穴，他像是为了报复他，不停地擦过挖掘到的敏感点，盯住尹昉紧贴小腹的阴茎，看它在没有爱抚的情况下冒出淅沥的浊液。他们的身体一开始就很契合，这会儿按着循规蹈矩的流程来一遍，无需任何技巧就能将对方送至高潮。  
“操得你爽不爽，嗯？”  
尹昉失神地喘息，双腿大张足弓紧绷，只能泪水涟涟地接受黄景瑜结实的捣干。  
“看样子很爽。”黄景瑜胸口起伏，听得出低沉的隐忍。  
他卡着尹昉的腿弯将他彻底叠起，在逼迫尹昉低头直视的同时，将粗壮硕长的阴茎对准被操得深红的小洞重新塞入。尹昉被他压着全力插干，从后面的风景可以看到囊袋响亮地拍击他的会阴，两只臀瓣承受着黄景瑜整个腰胯的重力，由上而下翻滚出颤抖的肉浪。

“草…黄…景瑜……”他想骂他，但是没顶的快感中只能拼凑出零碎的音节，他为那句挑衅的话语后悔，可是男人的淫欲早就被激起，黄景瑜要他臣服，要他爽得痉挛哭泣，要他知道自己如何从里面被插溅出汁水来。  
“等等……你出去……”  
混沌的快感里尹昉哭叫着抵抗黄景瑜，可是来不及了，在他茫然失力的同时，黄景瑜一记凶狠地顶入，滚烫的精液在尹昉体内汩汩释放，射得太满太多，竟顺着两人结合的地方滋滋地冒出来。

该死的，又忘记让他戴套了。

尹昉在心里一边暗骂一这用脑袋去顶黄景瑜。他被搞得有点狼狈，嘴唇和睫毛都沾上自己射出的浊液，下面也被灌得兜不住。

黄景瑜却依然压着他一动不动，啃咬他的唇，与他一边接吻一边模糊地低语，“再含一会儿。”他毫不犹豫地他将的睫毛舔干净，欲望浓重地补充，“我可是从东京忍到现在了，不能浪费。”

“那你直接抱我去浴室。”尹昉不理他的荤话，索性缠住他汗津津的腰。  
黄景瑜没想到他这么热情，顿时有点吃味，“你以前也搞这么厉害？”  
手上却没停，搂紧他将两个人撑起来。尹昉被体内戳得更深的性器惊到，一时软得直不起腰，只得有气无力地挂住他的脖子，“你想到哪儿去了，就是有你堵着，不容易弄脏床单。”

年轻人听完这句高兴不少，两只大掌包抄着他的臀，向自己的胯部紧紧按了按，“那这次如何？比起你那些一夜情对象。”

刚泄过的阴茎重新变得又硬又烫，胀实的感觉让处在不应期的尹昉嘶了口凉气，仍是慵懒的一双眼睛漾着水波瞪向黄景瑜，“没有那些对象，你是第一个。”

“真的？”黄景瑜不信。  
“真的。”尹昉将脑袋搭到他的肩膀上，被黄景瑜欣喜又怜爱的眼神盯得神智都要涣散了。

随着男人双脚落地后缓缓地站起来，体内翘得笔直的性器完全顶到了最里面，急得尹昉眼眶泛酸，立刻刷上一层新的泪雾，他咬着唇恨恨地问，“倒是你，真的没跟男人做过？”

“只有你。”黄景瑜侧过脑袋贴住他磨蹭，热切地回应，“只有你让我有感觉。”  
说完还刻意站在原地缩臀挺胯地干了他几下，尹昉却毫不领情，抓着他的背直喊，“别，有点疼。”

黄景瑜立刻安分下来，稳稳托住他，一步步朝浴室走去，途径客厅时却突然停下，扭过头叼住他的耳壳小声道，“我看网上说，忍过不应期之后如果小攻器大活好，能让小受爽到尿出来。”  
他气息灼热，一字一句地诱哄着尹昉，“要不要试试？”  
尹昉哪里会听他的，体内的大家伙撑得他酸涨不堪，脾气一来就要挣脱他。黄景瑜被他呛惯了，前面知道自己是他的第一个男人后，爆棚的占有欲仍在脑海里轰荡，只想着怎么继续干他。

肉体相缠地移动两三步，黄景瑜像抱着闹腾的孩子一样，温柔又强势地将尹昉推倒在就近的沙发上。他一边抽离一边用手心兜住一捧带出来的精液，用纸巾草草擦试后立刻覆上去。尹昉被他提着脚踝翻过身摆成跪姿，两手攀在沙发背上，还没扶稳就被抓着臀肉重新插满，正要流出穴内的浊液悉数淋在了龟头上，搅出荡漾的水声。

“黄景瑜。”尹昉被这一下撞出了眼泪，又无法忽略微电流般的快意，只能抖着身子警告，“这是布沙发，你要敢弄脏它我跟你没完。”

黄景瑜连连答应，单腿跪上沙发，掰开他的屁股就啪啪啪操干起来。尹昉塌着腰前后晃动，总算知道什么叫引狼入室了。


End file.
